Horde Player's Guide Feats
The following section presents many new feats for use in your Pathfinder game. These feats are particularly appropriate for members of the Horde (or for its races), but any character who meets the prerequisites can take them. Totemic Feats Totemic feats represent a new feat category. A totemic feat is identified by the Totemic descriptor after its name. Healers may take totemic feats as bonus feats. A totemic feat applies to the caster’s totem spells (totem spells are described in More Magic & Mayhem), regardless of level. For example, a feat that increases totem hardness would apply that bonus to an earthbind totem as well as a magma totem. Note that the spells healing ward, serpent ward and stasis trap (in the WoW RPG book) are totem spells. Unless specifically noted otherwise, totem feats stack with metamagic feats. For example, a totem spell that normally lasts 1 round per level can be made to last 3 rounds per level by combining the Enduring Totems and Extend Spell feats. Totemic feats do not apply to permanent totems created by the Craft Totem feat (see below), even if those totems contain totem spells. New Feats Blood Ritualist General You have learned the art of sacrificing animals to appease hungry spirits. Prerequisites: Knowledge (religion) 3 ranks, troll. Benefit: Once per day, you may sacrifice an animal in a ritual that requires 10 uninterrupted minutes and a DC 15 Knowledge (religion) check. If you succeed, you may re-roll any one die (or dice) roll in the next 24 hours. You declare use of this ability after you have rolled the die (or dice) but before you learn the consequences of your roll. You must reroll all the dice involved in the roll. Craft Totem Creation You can create permanent totems. Prerequisite: Caster level 3rd. Benefit: You can create a permanent wooden totem of any totem spell you know. Crafting a totem takes 1 day for each 1,000 gp in its base price. When you create a totem, you set the caster level, which must be sufficient to cast the spell in question and no higher than your own caster level. The base price of a totem is (its spell level x its caster level x 75 gp). To craft a totem, you must spend 1/25 of this base price in experience points and use up raw materials costing 1/2 of this base price. When you craft a totem, you make any choices that you would normally make when casting the spell. Any totem that stores a spell with a costly material component or an experience point cost also carries a commensurate cost. In addition to the costs derived from the base price, you must also expend the material component or pay the experience points when creating the totem. A totem is a small wooden object, usually painted with fearsome voodoo designs. The magic in the totem is inert until someone plants it in the ground (a standard action that provokes attacks of opportunity). At that point, the totem’s magic activates, just as if you had cast the spell. The magical effect stops when the spell’s duration expires. The totem can be used only once. Double Totem Totemic You can combine two totems into one. Prerequisite: At least 3 other totemic feats, ability to cast at least one totem spell. Benefit: You can cast two totem spells into a single totem. The result is a single totem that provides the abilities and effects of both spells. The resulting totem has the physical statistics of the higher-level totem, with no additional hit points, hardness, or other abilities. Creating the double totem takes as much time as casting the spell with the longest casting time. You use two spell slots (one per spell imbued in the totem). If the double casting is interrupted, you lose both slots. If the double totem is destroyed, both effects end. This feat cannot be combined with Totemic Protection (see below). Enduring Totems Totemic Your totems last longer. Prerequisite: Extend Spell, ability to cast at least one totem spell. Benefit: Totems you create last double the listed duration. Evasive Totems Totemic Your totems can twist, jump and dodge in place. Prerequisite: Ability to cast at least one totem spell. Benefit: Totems you create have a +2 dodge bonus to AC and are permitted to make Reflex saving throws at your base Reflex bonus. Furthermore, if the totem succeeds at a Reflex save against a spell or spell-like effect that permits such a save, it takes no damage, as if it possesses the evasion ability. Normal: Totems have a base AC of 7. As immobile objects, they cannot make Reflex saves. Special: This feat can be selected multiple times. Each time, the dodge bonus to totem AC increases by +2, and the totem receives a +2 bonus on Reflex saves. If you take this feat twice, totems you create have improved evasion, which means that they take no damage from an attack that allows a Reflex saving throw for half damage if they make their Reflex saves, and only half damage if they fail. Extra Hexes General You can perform extra hex chants per day. Prerequisite: Hex chant class feature. Benefit: You can perform an additional two hex chants per day. Normal: Hexers can perform one hex chant per day per hexer level. Special: You can take this feat multiple times. Each time, you gain an additional two hex chants per day. Extra Sting General You are especially adept at using your supernatural stings. Prerequisite: Sting class feature. Benefit: You can use your sting class feature one extra time per day. Special: You can take this feat more than once. Its effects stack. F through h Fetish Spell Metamagic You can use totems to increase the power of your spells. Prerequisite: Ability to cast three totem spells. Benefit: A fetish spell becomes a totem spell (as described in More Magic & Mayhem). You plant the totem in the ground and the effect radiates from the totem. You can use this feat only with a spell that has a duration longer than 1 round and that has a radius area, such as detect scrying, silence, vampiric aura or war drums. Your totem feats affect the fetish spell just as they do other totems. A fetish spell uses up a spell slot the same level as the spell’s actual level. Follower of the Ancestors General You have pursued advanced training in the shamanistic traditions of the tauros and can tap into the spiritual strength of your ancestors. Prerequisites: Spt 15, Follower of the Totem, Vision Quest (see below), orc or tauren or character level 8+. Benefit: Once per day, as a free action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity, you may gain a +4 sacred bonus to any one ability. This bonus lasts for 1d6 rounds, +1 round per your Spirit modifier (minimum 1 round). You may still activate your Follower of the Totem feat once per day, although the bonuses do not stack. Great Build You know how to use your great size to your best advantage. Prerequisite: Str 15, Sta 17, improved tauren charge class feature (tauren gain this class feature at their 3rd racial level). Benefit: You gain the powerful build ability. This means your physical stature lets you function in many ways as if you were one size category larger. Whenever you are subject to a size modifier or special size modifier for an opposed check (such as during grapple checks, bull rush attempts, and trip attempts), you are treated as one size larger if doing so is advantageous to you. You are also considered to be one size larger when determining whether a creature’s special attacks based on size (such as improved grab or swallow whole) can affect you. You can use weapons designed for a creature one size larger without penalty. However, your space and reach remain those of a creature of your actual size. The benefits of this feat stack with the effects of abilities and spells that change the subject’s size category; however, they do not stack with the effects of the improved tauren charge class feature. Hex Mastery General Your hexes are particularly difficult to resist. Prerequisite: Hex chant class feature. Benefit: When you perform a hex chant, your chant’s saving throw DC is increased by +2, and you gain a +2 bonus on checks made to penetrate the opponent’s spell resistance with the hex. Penetrating Totems Totemic Your totems are exceptionally effective at overcoming an opponent’s defenses. Prerequisite: Ability to cast at least one totem spell. Benefit: The save DC to resist the effects of your totems is +1 point higher. Furthermore, when you attempt to penetrate an opponent’s spell resistance with one of your totems, you receive a +2 bonus. These benefits stack with similar bonuses, such as the Spell Penetration feat. Feats Shamanistic Inspiration through Speaker of the Sky Shamanistic Inspiration General Your connection to the spirits allows you to have an inkling of what the future holds. Prerequisites: Spt 15, Follower of the Totem, orc or tauren or character level 8+. Benefit: You can use augury as a spell-like ability once per day. Skittering Totems Totemic Your totems have the ability to move. Prerequisite: Totem Throwing (see below), ability to cast at least one totem spell. Benefit: Your totems can move 10 feet per round. They act on your turn, before you do. You command the totem which direction to move if you can see it, otherwise it does not move. Normal: Totems cannot move. Snake Dancer General You know the ritualized snake dance of your tribe. Prerequisites: Perform (dance) 5 ranks, Acrobatics 5 ranks, troll. Benefit: Your skill at the fast, flexible, sinuous moves of the snake dance grants you speed and sure footing in combat. You gain a +1 bonus on Acrobatics checks. You can try to tumble past or through enemies at full speed by accepting a –5 penalty on your Tumble check. Normal: Accelerated tumbling imposes a –10 penalty on the Acrobatics check. Solid Totems Totemic Your totems are exceptionally resistant to damage. Prerequisite: Ability to cast at least one totem spell. Benefit: Totems you create have 1 additional point of hardness for every two caster levels and double their normal hit points. Thus, for example, a totem created by a 13th-level shaman would have hardness 11 and 52 hit points. Normal: Totems normally have hardness 5 and 2 hit points per caster level. Speaker of the Earth Mother General Through meditation and expert training, you have learned to speak with the Earth Mother. Prerequisites: Wisdom 17, either Speaker of the Seed or Speaker of the Sky (see below), and either Speaker of the Fang of Speaker of the Hoof (see below). Benefit: Once per day as a free action, you may channel the spirit of the Earth Mother. You gain a +8 sacred bonus on Strength checks and Strength-based ability checks; a +4 stability bonus to resist bull rush, overrun and trip attempts; and you gain damage reduction 5/adamantine. This transformation lasts for 1d4 rounds, +1 round per point of Spirit modifier (minimum 1 round). This is a supernatural ability. Speaker of the Fang General Through meditation and training, you have learned to speak with the spirits of predatory animals. Prerequisite: Wisdom 11 Benefit: Once per day, as a free action, you may channel the spirit of a predator and gain a +4 sacred bonus on grapple checks. This bonus lasts for 1d6 rounds, +1 round per point of Spirit modifier (minimum 1 round). This is a supernatural ability. Speaker of the Hoof General Through meditation and training, you have learned to speak with the spirits of grazing animals. Prerequisites: '''Wisdom 11 '''Benefit: Once per day, as a free action, you may channel the spirit of a grazing animal and gain a +10-foot enhancement bonus to all of your movement modes. This bonus lasts for 1d6 rounds, +1 round per point of Spirit modifier (minimum 1 round). This is a supernatural ability. Speaker of the Seed General Through meditation and advanced training, you have learned to speak with the spirits of plants. Prerequisites: Wisdom 13, either Speaker of the Fang or Speaker of the Hoof (see above). Benefit: Once per day, as a free action, you may channel the spirit of a tree and gain some of a plant’s resistances. When an enemy scores a critical hit or backstab on you, you have a 50% chance of negating the critical hit or backstab damage; the enemy rolls normal damage instead. You must be aware of the attack to use this ability. This resistance lasts for 1d4 rounds, +1 round per point of Spirit modifier (minimum 1 round). This is a supernatural ability. Speaker of the Sky General Through meditation and advanced training, you have learned to speak with the spirits of natural objects, such as rocks, water and the sky. Prerequisites: Wisdom 13, either Speaker of the Fang or Speaker of the Hoof (see above). Benefit: Once per day, as a free action, you may channel the spirit of natural objects and gain resistance to the elements. You gain resistance 10 against acid, cold, electricity or fire. You select the type of energy resistance upon activating this ability. The resistance lasts for 1d4 rounds, +1 round per your Wisdom modifier (minimum 1 round). This is a supernatural ability. Feats Tame Vermin through Vision Quest Tame Vermin General You have a rapport with giant insects, arachnids and other vermin, allowing you to take them as companions. Prerequisites: Handle Animal 10 ranks, tame animal class feature. Benefit: You can tame vermin just as you can tame animals. You take a –4 penalty on your Handle Animal check to do so. Totem Expansion Totemic You are adept at creating larger and more effective totems. Prerequisite: Ability to cast at least one totem spell. Benefit: Totems you create increase their range by +10 feet. Totem Throwing Totemic You can create totems a short distance away from yourself. Prerequisite: At least one other totemic feat, ability to cast at least one totem spell. Benefit: When you cast a totem spell, you can throw the totem a short distance away. To do this, you target a specific grid intersection as though throwing a splash weapon (see World of Warcraft RPG, Chapter 12: Combat, “Throw Splash Weapon”). If the attack misses, the attack deviates like other splash weapons, but not more than 1 square. Thrown totems have a range increment of 5 feet. Normal: Totems may only be created at a grid intersection at one of the corners of your square. Totemic Protection Totemic You can protect your totems with a defensive spell applied at the time of casting. Prerequisite: Caster level 3rd, at least one totemic feat and at least one metamagic feat, ability to cast at least one totem spell. Benefit: When you cast a totem spell, you can simultaneously cast an abjuration or illusion spell on the totem. The defensive spell must be of a level equal to or less than the totem spell. Casting the spell takes as much time as casting the spell with the longest casting time. The defensive spell must function on objects, such as invisibility. When cast in this way, the defensive spell affects only the totem, even if it would normally affect multiple items or creatures, or an area. You use two spell slots (one per spell imbued in the totem). If the double casting is interrupted, you lose both slots. Twin Weapon Mastery Fighter Choose one type of one-handed weapon, such as battle axe, with which you have already taken the Weapon Focus feat. You have learned how to use that weapon in each hand with ease. Prerequisites: Dex 15, proficiency with selected weapon, Two-Weapon Fighting, Weapon Focus with selected weapon. Benefit: When wielding your selected weapon in each hand, you may treat the off-hand weapon as a light weapon for the purposes of fighting with two weapons. Normal: You suffer a –4 penalty on attack rolls when wielding a one-handed weapon in each hand if you have the Two-Weapon Fighting feat. Special: You may take this feat multiple times. Each time, it applies to a new type of weapon. Vision Quest General You embarked on a vision quest and came to terms with your inner nature. You possess a core of strength now, a quiet understanding of your spirit and its place in the spirit world. Prerequisite: You must have successfully completed a vision quest. Benefit: You gain a +2 bonus on Concentration checks and a +1 sacred bonus on saves against enchantment spells. OGL Section 15 -- Copyright Notice World of Warcraft: Horde Player’s Guide © 2006, Blizzard Entertainment Category:The Orcs of Kara'Kar Category:Feats of the Orcs of Kara'Kar Category:RPGs from 2005 Category:WoWRPG Supplements from 2006 Category:Pathfinder Supplements from 2014